


Started with a little cough

by LadyofTricksandChaos



Category: Naruto
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Illness, Terminal Illness, sad but not as bad my others fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 18:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20314096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofTricksandChaos/pseuds/LadyofTricksandChaos
Summary: Sakura gets ill and it all goes down hill rapidly





	Started with a little cough

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic with Gaara so he might seem a little different/ooc as it it first time I'm writing him, and while it is a Gaara/Sakura fic it not the main focus.
> 
> If there any mistakes forgive me.

It started as just a little cough, Sakura had been back in her first home for nearly a month helping out the hospital and training new medics, she blamed the weather for the cough, having been used to dryness and heat of Suna for the last two year now.  
  
She was in Konoha for the next 6 months, while Shizune was away on a trip with Tsunade.  
  
When the cough finally went, Sakura was relieved, one less thing to worry about but soon she started to tire easier and then the dizziness began while doing the simplest things like washing up or just putting clothes away.  
  
She had sent messages to Gaara, telling him about it and also not to worry, but he did anyway and sent Temari in his stead to look after her till it passed.  
  
When the tiredness and dizziness passed, Sakura felt back to her normal self and fine for the next month and a half, before while in the middle of explaining a procedure, she had a coughing fit that was strong enough to make her knock her to her knees.  
  
Still coughing she heard grasps and orders being shouting around. As she tried to regain her breathing to normal, she was hit with another coughing fit and this time blood seeped between her fingers as her visions began to darken.  
  
Just as her consciousness left, she heared a familiar voice shouting her name but just couldnt place voice to face.

* * *

  
When Sakura awoke next, she was in a hospital bed and in one of the more private wards, used mainly for nobility, the rich & Kages.  
  
Noticing a familiar red head on the chair next to the bed, as well their hands holding her own.  
  
"Gaara" she croaked, realising how dry her throat was.  
  
Hearing his name, teal eyes open and stared at the rosette woman, and clenched her hand in his tightly.  
  
"How do you feel" he asked, concern lacing his voice and eyes.  
  
"Sore, tired, confused" she admitted quietly, reaching for water on the bedside table, after a few sips, her throat no longer felt like Suna desert, "When did you arrive" she asked.  
  
"A day ago, I came as soon as I got the message" he explained to her.  
  
"When can I leave," she spoke, but the expression he held, told her everything she needed to know, "Do they know what's wrong" she questioned quietly, adverting her eyes down to their hands.  
  
"Not yet, Tsunade has been asked to return, so she should be here tomorrow, she also said/demand that you are to stay here or she'll drag you back and tie you to the bed" he informed her, following her gaze to their hands and squeezed her hand.  
  
"I miss home, the heat and dryness, our garden filled with herbs and your cacti, even Kankuro whining" she expressed forlornly.  
  
"We'll be home before you know and listening to Kankuro whine all you want" Gaara reassured her, standing and pressed a kiss into the crown of her head.  
  
As the weeks went on, Sakura was slowly getting worse, coughing up more blood and growing more tired rapidly.  
  
Tsunade had been working around the clock endlessly, trying to figure out what was causing Sakura condition, but kept coming up empty handed.  
  
Both Gaara and Temari had stayed by her side, leaving Kankuro as the acting Kazekage till Gaara returned, hopefully with Sakura.  
  
All her friends and everyone she knew came by, giving her best wishes and hoped that she would get better soon.  
  
As it neared the time that Sakura should of been heading back to Suna, she was still in a hospital bed.  
  
Her pink hair was shiny from the treatment that Ino had given, while they spent sometime together.  
  
_'Just cause your ill forehead, doesn't mean your hair can't look great for your birthday, even in the hospital'_  
  
Her skin looked even paler than normal, dark circles under her eyes, even though all she seem to do is sleep, her muscles had lost some of their tone.  
  
Then on a sunny day with a few white puffy clouds in the sky, she asked to see the cherry blossoms, that should of been blossoming.  
  
Grabbing a blanket from the end of the bed and wrapping it around her, Gaara gingerly picked her up and held her close to him, as they left and headed to where the trees were.  
  
Reaching the area that held many cherry blossom trees, they found a patch to sit in that was also in the sun, letting Sakura soak up the warmth from Gaara and the sun.  
  
"Thank you, I needed this, to actually be outside and not just looking at it from the bed" Sakura smiled, as she tilted her head back and looked up at the red head.  
  
They sat in slience for a time, watching the trees sway back and forth in the gentle breeze, that was also playing with her hair.  
  
"I want you to find happiness again" Sakura began, "I can't tell you to find love again though I hope you do," she paused, taking a deep breath, "but happiness, I know you can find that again, and I want you to it for me but mainly for yourself, cause your love and happiness is all I need and ever wanted for you, promise me" She concluded quietly, as she felt his arms tighten their hold.  
  
Gaara couldn't say anything cause there was nothing he could say, denying the truth would only cause more pain, for the both of them.  
  
"I promise I will try to find some happiness again" he spoke softly, not sure if he could keep that promise but would do his best to.  
  
Sakura looker at him before a few cough wracked through her body, with a few droplets of crimson land on the ground.  
  
Once it was over, she curled up against his chest, the blanket tightly around her, to fight off the chill that the wind brought.  
  
"I think I'll haunt Kankuro room first, make his puppets move and put them in weird positions and than haunt anyone who I don't like" she joked and could feel his chest move as he chuckled.  
  
"I love you Gaara never forget, cause I'll be watching" she told him.  
  
They both lapped into slience again, just enjoying the company and feeling of each other, in the moment in one Sakura favourite places in Konoha.  
  
"I..think I'll have..a quick nap" she said, her words slow and slurred, as if she was had no sleep.  
  
She moved around and settled herself once she was comfy, her head resting on his chest listening to steady beat of his heart, then closed her eyes and letting the darkness wash over her.  
  
When her head fell back ever so slightly, he knew that he was alone again and lost the only person he truly loved. The one he hoped to have a family with but all that was meaningless dream now without her.  
  
The only thing that gave Gaara even slight bit of peace, was that she went peacefully and in her favourite place of all.  
  
So he cradled her in his arms tightly, resting his head on her's as tears dropped into her hair as grief slowly took over.

* * *

  
On the other side of the village, Naruto was in the process of making lunch when he suddenly stopped, the glass in his hand slipping and shattering on the ground.  
  
Tears ran down his face, as he felt one of the brightest lights in his life go out.  
  
A little break appeared on his heart, one that would never be fixed, as he lost his family, his sister in all but blood.  
  
The only consolation to Naruto was that she was no longer in pain or suffering and that she went peacefully with person she loved most of all by her side.  
  
The two villages would feel darker now with the absent of her light and kindness.  
  
  
  



End file.
